


Golden Eyes

by arakicanaria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bokuto non stop fucking Akaashi for a week, Heats, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Unbeta-ed, Unusual heats, butt plug, cum, lil blood, mentions of shower sex, oversensitivity, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: He forgot Bokuto's rut lasts for weeks.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 411





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM HERE AGAIN LMFAO please bear with me this is my first omegaverse smut and english is not my first language! I dont know how to tag this properly since its just omegaverse smut xD if you have tips and suggestions please feel free to put it on comments! Thanks!

Akaashi was all alone in his and Bokuto's house for the day. He was in a day off at his work while Kou's at his volleyball practice. Meetings usually don't take this long if their coach hasn't added a new training routine for them. He started making a light dinner for himself to satiate his growing hunger. Taking note of making a huge meal for his alpha later, if he comes home later than before.

Their lives have been good to them ever since they graduated in highschool and the university. Akaashi supported Bokuto to continue his volleyball career. Always present at his games and cheering him up always if they lose or win every after a game. He also soothes his alpha's nerves by using his omega pheromones, always rubbing their necks together.

Akaashi went to the living room, opening the tv and decided to watch some drama still on going on the screen. His phone lit up for a second and looked at the notification. It was Bokuto.

_Fr: Koutaro_  
_To: Keiji_  
_Msg: AGAAASHEEE! I'll be home in 30 minutes okay!! Can you wait for me darling?!_

Blushing at the sudden endearment and laughing at how he typed his message, imagining Bokuto is all happy and boisterous as he is, his fingers typed his reply.

_Fr: Keiji_  
_To: Koutarou_  
_Msg: Yes yes. I'll make you dinner now. A large one._

Sending his text, he got up from the couch and let the tv do its thing. Akaashi decided to make a feast of yakiniku, some sushi variations and baked alaska for dessert. He set up the table and looked at the wall clock, 15 minutes before Bokuto-san arrives. Akaashi placed the food on the table.

Not too long he already smelled his alpha's scent not from afar, signalling he was close to their house. Akaashi took off his apron and decided to wait for Bokuto at the door.

Hearing the gate open and the sound of bags rustling to each other, Akaashi welcomed Bokuto with a warm tight hug.

Akaashi smiled on Bokuto's neck. "Welcome home, Bokuto-san." Bokuto giggled and smelled Akaashi's scent.

"I'm home, Akaashi!" not wanting to stay outside for too long, Akaashi led Bokuto inside the house. His nose smelling the delicious foods Akaashi already made for him.

"WOW AKAASHI! You made all of this?!" Throwing his bags at the couch, he rushed to take a seat eyes sparkling and mouth watering, while Akaashi followed him quietly.

"This is all for you Bokuto-san. I told you I'll make you a large meal right?"

"This is too many! By the way have you eaten yet? Come join me Akaashi!"

"I have eaten a little bit earlier but I suppose I'll join you."

  
Bokuto kept telling Akaashi what they had talked about their meeting. It was about MSBY Jackals going to Sendai gym again to have a practice match with Tsukishima's team, the Sendai Frogs. Akaashi also remembered that SF was also one of Kuroo's team in the association. He smiled, reminiscing the summer camp they had before.

After that, Bokuto just kept praising Akaashi how good his food is. His omega jumping in joy inside of him, while Bokuto's chest swelling up with pride on how _perfect_ his omega is. Akaashi's face heated up, the fact that his alpha praising him is good enough to make his knees weak, what about being called the perfect omega for him?

Rush of sweet scent entered Bokuto's nose. His brows crinkled at the sudden intrusion and he licked his lips as he stared at Akaashi, golden eyes glowing with want and hunger.

Only Bokuto can make Akaashi enter his heat out of nowhere. Besides, its that time of the month already isn't it? They haven't done it yet when Akaashi is not on heat so maybe this day is that day.

Akaashi's body trembled with pleasure, eyes finding itself to be staring at Bokuto's flared golden ones. Is he entering his rut...?

"Bokuto-san-" before Akaashi could finish his sentence, he was immediately swiped up from his seat and found himself on the arms of his alpha, teeth grinding in attempt to hold back himself and fuck Akaashi on the stairs which wasn't a good idea. The omega whimpered, feeling the slick come out and pool on his thighs.

Growling, Bokuto forcefully opened the door and completely locked it as if someone's gonna enter the damn room in any seconds. He threw Akaashi on the bed, making the poor omega squeal in surprise.

Akaashi's body is growing hotter and hotter just by being with Bokuto. His eyes almost rolled back on his head as Bokuto released an intense wave of his scent, making Akaashi feel lightheaded and dizzy.

" **Akaashi** ," Bokuto said while taking off his jersey, voice dripping low enough to make the omega come from his voice alone.

The omega tried his best to reply but all his mouth produced was a whine instead of a word which made Bokuto growl at him. Sparks of pleasure dancing on his skin. "Answer me, _Omega_." Bokuto demanded, that alone made Akaashi whimper and reach his orgasm. Arching his back, his pants starting to get stained from the slick and cum that came out from him.

Bokuto smirked. "You came from my voice alone Akaashi? How cute. Does anyone can do that to you? Hmm?" crawling on the bed, Bokuto gripped Akaashi's chin and stared at his pleasure hazed eyes.

Akaashi shook his head. "N-no one can b-but...you! B-bokuto-san!" sweaty hands gripped on his muscled arm, begging to make contact more on his flushed skin.

All of a sudden Akaashi's sweater was thrown off of him and was already lying somewhere he didn't care. Not when his alpha is in front of him, ready to fuck him in any moment.

"Turn around, Akaashi."

He wasted no time doing what his alpha asked- no, _commanded_ , for him to do. Displaying his ass to Bokuto, he slapped it with enough force and Akaashi screamed in delight. "You liked that? Getting spanked by your alpha, Akaashi?" he grinned. Liking how his omega was being obedient to him.

"Y-yes Bokuto-san!"

Bokuto licked his lips. Staring right at Akaashi's hole that kept leaking out of slick. He smirked and inserted two fingers at Akaashi, searching for his prostate. He spasmed at the sudden intrusion and accidentally let out a lewd whine. "B-bokuto-san! Your knot! Please!"

Hearing his dear omega, Bokuto teased Akaashi a little more with a sharp jab right on his prostate. The omega let out a silent scream as his sweet spot was protruded with Bokuto's large fingers. Sounds of disappointment and incompleteness came out from him as his alpha withdrawn his fingers, which made Bokuto yank his head back, hard.

"Ah ah," Bokuto crooned, "greedy omegas should know how to wait patiently, Akaashi."

Akaashi nodded like his life was depended on it. "C-can I please have your k-knot, Alpha?" he turned his head when he felt Bokuto loosen his grip on his hair, eyes filled with want and pleading for a relief. His eyes widening a bit as he felt Bokuto's tip touch his entrance. _F_ _inally, he'll get what he wants._

Without any warnings at all, Bokuto thrusted dick all at once inside Akaashi. He received a beautiful sound of pain-pleasured scream from the omega which made his manhood get bigger inside of Akaashi. He saw stars and oh god is Bokuto-san getting more _bigger_?

Bokuto grunted as Akaashi's back arcing beautifully, sheen of sweat covering it. He trailed his fingers to the dip of his spine which made Akaashi shiver. Pulling out most of his cock leaving the tip inside, only to slam his dick back at his omega's hole with enough force to jab his prostate once more. He felt Akaashi's body quake with pleasure.

Reaching to lick his nape, he said "Do you like that huh, Kaashi? Getting fucked roughly by your alpha."

The omega only answered with a tremble, his voice not able to respond to his alpha as he is currently being pounded to oblivion. Bokuto tsked and bit down on Akaashi's nape, hard.

White pleasure covered his vision as he felt his nape throbbed in pain. "AAAHHH...!"

"Didn't I tell you to answer me, Keiji?" Akaashi shuddered when Bokuto's voice lowered when he said his name. "Y-yes, Koutarou.." 

Bokuto licked the excess blood from his bite on Akaashi's neck. Humming slightly at the sweet tang taste of his mate's blood, licking his nape as if he was sorry for biting too hard.

His manhood thrusting in and out of his omega's entrance, he could feel his knot coming. More of slick sounds were made when he fasten his pace and pounded Akaashi harder on the bed.

"Do you want your alpha's knot huh, Kaashi?" 

"Yes I do Bokuto-san! Please give it to me!" nodding fervently, he tightened around Bokuto's dick purposefully which earned him a grunt in return.

Bokuto's erratic thrusts made Akaashi cum first and he let out a long moan from the knot forming inside of him. Bokuto also reached his end and came lots inside Akaashi, his knot not going down anytime soon.

As he felt his knot lighten, he pulled out. He instantly grabbed a butt plug on their nightstand, he plunged it inside, Akaashi gasping in surprise.

"W-what is the butt plug for, Bokuto-san?" he asked.

Bokuto grinned mischievously and Akashi felt uneasy. "Just keep my cum in you for a bit and I'll help you take it out _sooner_ , or _later_." he licked his lips and Akaashi gulped.

  
He forgot that Bokuto's rut lasts for a week.

This day, he and Bokuto fucked once again on the showers. He cleaned, messed up Akaashi with his cum and repeating the whole routine till they were both spent. Resulting to Akaashi sleeping for the whole night till he woke up today in after noon.

Later that noon, Akaashi cooked lunch for the both of them. He tried to wash the dishes (note, he _tried)_ but Bokuto decided to fuck Akaashi on the counter, filling up Akaashi with his cum. But Bokuto wasn't satisfied yet to he fucked and fucked Akaashi on the couch this time, the latter enjoying the view as Akaashi bounced up and down on his lap.

 _Third day_ of Bokuto's rut he made Akaashi squirt and squirt till the poor omega pleaded his alpha to stop making him so oversensitive he can't feel his own dick. Bokuto apologized thru giving Akaashi his knot and pumping his insides full of cum once again.

The last four days was just Bokuto being cuddly and shit while actually making out with Akaashi. He knows that his omega is too tired to deal with being fucked three days straight with only eating and sleeping as their rest.

Akaashi felt Bokuto was holding himself back. "Bokuto-san, its fine. I told you I'll help you with your ruts right?" he smiled.

Bokuto brightened up and hugged Akaashi tightly. "Love you Kaashi!"

"Love you too Bokuto-san."

  
That maybe his worst decision at all. Because Bokuto, kept fucking his omega, not even taking his dick out once. He'll just realize Bokuto is moving whenever he wants and he was just there, receiving it and moaning till Bokuto knots him again for the nth time of the day.

  
~~_Not that he minds though_~~.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Sorry if there was weird grammars and typos! It'll be weird if I try to write smut on my native language and that'll be cringe LMFAO thank you for stopping by!


End file.
